


Secrets Are Meant To Be Known One Day?

by blessedbychan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Light Angst, M/M, Oracles, prince!Chan, witch!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: "You're a prince?""I was, once, not anymore"orPrince Chan met a witch named Minho and maybe accidently fall in love with him without knowing his secrets?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. We Met

“Ah, what the--, hey watch where you’re going okay?” The beautiful boy that he accidently bumped into groans.

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, here let me help you” They both bend down to pickup all the brunette hair boy things.

“Hey, isn’t this too much for you, let me help you carry this”

“Well, you don’t need too, besides, I don’t even know your name, how shall I trust you that you won’t steal my things? These are expensive you know?” The beautiful boy accuses him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA,, why are you so afraid, fine, my name is Chan, and I wont steal it okay? I don’t have any reason to steal it.” Chan smirk at the boy and look at him with a bit curious look.

“Hmph, fine, my name is Minho, lets go” Minho walked fast, a bit embarrassed for blindly accusing someone. Chan just laughed it off and follow him into the woods.

After walking for about five minutes through the woods, they arrived at a little cottage, the cottage was surrounded with beautiful flowers and there’s a rocking wooden chair with a cute side table out front.

“Well, you can leave those things out front here and go?” Minho said while fumbling with his keys trying to unlock his door.

“I helped you and you didn’t even invite me into your house?” Chan scoffed, disbelieving the brunette boy in front of him.

“In my defense, you’re the one who bumped into me first and decided to help me” Minho finally open his little cottage door and look at him.

“Fine, come on in, let me serve you tea” Minho gave up and open the door a bit wider so Chan can enter. Chan quickly grab the stuffs that he put on the ground and happily entered.

Inside the cottage was very different from the outside, there’s a cat sleeping at the window, another cat sleeping on one of the chairs and another one roaming around Minho legs. Chan then followed Minho into the kitchen to put down the stuffs that he helped to carry and there he found a big cauldron.

“You could put the stuff on the table there” Minho pointed at an old wooden table with some stones on it. Chan quickly putt the stuff and roamed around. He looked around at finally stops in front of the shelf, curiously he read one of the bottles labels.

“A strength potion? What are you? A witch?” Chan said playfully going to reach for the bottle.

“Yes, I am, and if you touch that I might put a curse on you” Minho threaten him without looking at him, still putting every thing into their perspective places.

“You’re kidding right?” But Chan dare not to grab any bottles there, after all they just know each other today. He looked at Minho and the boy only gave him a playful smirk.

“Am I? Enough, lets go to the living room” Chan quickly get out of there and went to the living room. Minho shakes his head and smile a little. Minho went to the front with jasmine tea in his hand and put it in front of Chan. He takes it and sips the tea.

“So, want to tell me about yourself? I don’t casually invite people over in my house, only cute ones” Chan choked on his tea and blush a little. Minho laughed softly.

“You think I’m cute?” Two can play the game, Chan thought. He looked into Minho eyes, but the brunette didn’t waver.

“Yes, I think you’re handsome and cute” Minho said while still holding the eye contact, then he winked, Chan blushed and looked away, the brunette smiled with victory.

“Ehem,, my name is Chan, and I was just roaming around to city to find someone, now tell me about you, Who are you? Are you a witch? Why are you living in the woods?” Chan asked curiously.

“Woah, hold on, you just tell me your name and now you’re asking too many questions about me, huh?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, you can just not answer” Chan looked down shyly.

“Aw, since you’re cute, I’ll answer okay?” Chan tilt his head a bit curiously looking at Minho. The brunette just softly laughed.

“My name is Minho, I am a witch, I stay here because it makes me feel connected with nature and I have three familiar, which as you can see the cats, the at the window is soonie, the one besides you, sleeping, is doongie and this one clinging onto me is dori, anymore question?” Minho pointed out all of his familiar.

“You must be a strong witch; doesn’t a witch can bond with only one familiar?” Minho just laughed it off.

“Well I guess so, but these bonds and strengths comes from many things dear” Minho smiled a bit sadly while stroking dori who is now on his lap. Dori meowed softly, as if trying to console him.

“Ah, anyway, its quite late, you should go chan-ah” They stood up and Minho guide him to the front door ready to wish him goodbye.

“Hey, Minho, can I come next time?” Chan asked with a soft voice, a little bit afraid, he is talking to a witch after all!

“Oh, why is that?” Minho raised one of his eyebrows.

“Because I would miss a beautiful boy like you” The sudden urge of confident slipped into Chan. He looked at Minho who was a blushing hard.

“Yes, you can, now, off you go” Minho usher him and quickly close the door, he could still hear Chan’s merry laugh. He looked at Dori and smiled.

* * *

Chan happily walk outside of the woods, then continued to search for what he was searching earlier. But then a voice called him out.

“Your highness! Where did you go? I was searching for you everywhere!” A short boy quickly approached him. A sigh of relief was released.

“Oh, Changbin-ah, hehehehe, I wasn’t out for long tho” Chan giggled without feeling guilty.

“But your highness, you aren’t supposed to be out at all!” Changbin whined.

“Fine fine, I’ll go back home and please changbin just call me by my name when we’re outside the palace okay?”

“But you’re the crown prince! I must address you how I should!”

“Well if you keep calling me that I am going to run away from you again” Chan threatens him. Seo Changbin, being the bodyguard of the crown prince could only sigh and agree.

“Fine, let’s go chan-hyung and I am calling you that when we are alone only” Chan smiled and followed him to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I really hope you enjoy this! Do comment if you want to say anything! That's all! Thank you!


	2. The Destinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and his little group to gossip about a certain boy he met :)

“Dori-yah,, what should I do now?” After Chan left all Minho could was sit on the floor and lift Dori who was by his side the whole time at the same level of his eyes.

 _“I dunno, you were the one who invited him to come again”_ A loud voice could be heard in his head, since his cats are his familiar only him could communicate with the cats.

“You’re not helping dori, fine, let’s just go okay, I wanted to meet the destinies now, you guys wanna come?” Minho asks his cats and put Dori down.

 _“Yes!!”_ Dori meowed with a bit excitement.

 _“Are they all there?”_ doongie meowed back.

 _“Don’t wanna”_ Soonie purrs and continue to sleep by the window.

“Maybe Doongie, and Soonie, take care of the house will ya?” Minho pick up Dori again, putting the cat into the cat carrier.

 _“Fine I’ll go but I don’t want to sit in there”_ Doongie hissed.

“Okay okay, let’s go then?” The orange cat quickly ran out of the house first leaving the other. Minho could only shake his head and looks once again towards Soonie.

“Bye bye soonie” He said and lock the door all he could hear is a satisfying purr from the other, happy because finally he is home alone without the disturbing banter from the others.

* * *

The journey to the destinies house didn’t take too long, now, Minho is back in the city, the destinies after all, lived like all the regular human beings. Minho then arrived in front of an ancient looking shop, ‘The Destinies, a place for past, present and future’, Minho clicked his tongue 'how cliché' he thought before slowly pushing the door, and the bell rings. He looks into the equipment that are out for sale, everything was there, from the old telephone from 70’s till the new and modern one, everything was there, following their motto indeed.

“Oh! Hello! Welcome to The Destinies! A place from- oh, its you, min hyung” The blonde boy quickly change his face from a bright one to a frown.

“Hei! Arent you happy I am visiting?” Minho said a bit offended.

“Who is it Felix?” A high pitch voice could be heard from the back.

“Oh, its just Minho hyung, Jisung-ah!”

“Oh okay!” Jisung casually said, not even bothered a bit.

“Just Minho hyung?? What do you mean just minho? I am, for godsake, the most powerful witch ever existed” Minho protested, quite offended to be labelled as one of the common, regular witch with no special and boastful remarks.

“As if, if you’re the most powerful one, all of your problem would be settled without our help, hyung.” Seungmin came from the back of the store, casually sending his remarks.

“Bet, hyungie came here cuz he has something to tell, isn’t he a lonely guy living in the woods with three cats like grandma’s do” Jisung snickered as he also come to the front with Doongie in his hands, purring happily.

“First, I am not lonely! Second, when did Doongie arrived? And lastly, yes I have something to tell.” Minho hated to admit the last one.

“See! I said so! Min hyung would come today! I am one of the destinies after all!” Seungmin proudly said.

“yeah, yes you are, seungminnie, you are taking jisung words way too seriously last night” Felix laughed a little and sooth Seungmin.

“Hahahahahaha, I was just kidding Minnie,, you know I love you! And doongie came just before you came! He is clever after all, compared to you!”

“YAH! Han Jisung!” Minho shouted into jisung faced, unbelieving the words that the boys just said, the others just snickered at his reaction even the cats too!

“So,, what are you going to tell us?” Felix suddenly invested in Minho story, he lifted an eyebrow indicate that he was a tad bit curious.

“Well,, today I bumped into a boy! He was so cute!” Minho excitedly says.

“Hyung, everyboy you bumped into, you call them cute” Jisung whined.

“Shush, just lemme continue my story!” Seungmin could only rolled his eyes at Minho’s words.

“He was so cute! He didn’t believe I was a witch at first but when I say I could put a curse on him, he actually believed in me!” Minho laughed wholeheartedly.

“So that’s all? You came all the way here just to tell us that? You’re unbelievable” Felix muttered.

“Oh and I also invited him to my house if he ever want to come back!” Minho said happily.

“What? Hyung!! You never invited us to come to your house!” Jisung whined.

“Well, you know what people said, if you invited the fates in your house, its like inviting the death in my house, and I am not taking the chances”

“WHAT? Hyung! You’ve known us for so long and you believed in that?” Seungmin widen his eyes.

“Better believe than be sorry!” Minho snickered.

Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin. The three boys that are always together, they are not from the same family and yet they three are always together. They are what people called, the destinies, or some may say, the fates. The destinies, one could tell you the past, one could consult you about the present and one could predict the future. The fates, as some say, one that decide the birth of one’s life, one that decide how long is one’s life and one could end one’s life. They also known to be the oracle, the one who delivers the prophecy to those who seek. Only be aware that the prophecy will be complete when they are together. Hear one of the third, chaos will ensue, hear two of the third, misunderstanding will appear, hear it all, and finally you’ll be saved. So be aware dear, as one must hear everything they say.

* * *

“So,, Chan hyung, wanna tell me why did you snuck out?” Changbin asks while they were on their way to the castle.

“Well, I wanted to meet the destinies” Chan said without looking at Changbin face.

“WHAT? WHY?” Changbin was shocked, he didn’t understand why the crown prince would do such a thing.

“Well, my beloved bodyguard changbinnie, I don’t want to tell you!” Chan looked him and amused with the boy shocked face. Changbin frowned but didn’t asked for more, he knows, when the time comes, the crown prince will tell him. They are childhood friends after all, they grew up together, the three of them.

“Fine, but if you ever wanted to find them again, bring me okay?”

“Yes sir!” Chan playfully give Changbin a salute.

“Don’t play around! Promise me you will bring me and him” Changbin whined.

“Yes yes, I promise” Chan laughed and they quickly entered the palace and met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Oh and here we met the September babies! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave comment if i did okay! And correct me if i am wrong! Thank you so much!


	3. Family and Friends

Once Chan arrived to the castle, he immediately went to his own room followed by his bodyguard, Changbin. There, he met him, Hwang Hyunjin, their other childhood friend, future Chan’s advisor, sitting at the corner holding a book.

“So, Channie, Binnie, want to tell me where did you guys go?” Hyunjin lowers down his reading specs and look at them. Chan smiled awkwardly. Well, among these three, Hyunjin is one of the responsible about the other whereabout, since he will be the one answering the king and queen.

“I was searching for Chan hyung!” Changbin quickly defends himself, knowing that a mad hyunjin is not someone he wants to mess with.

“Hehe, I was out just because, don’t be mad at me, please” Chan looks at him with puppy eyes.

“Ah, hyung~,, fine,, but here, a message from your father, his majesty wants to meet you at the library. Alone. So,, off you go” Hyunjin usher him out of Chan’s room.

“And you mister, stay here, we need to talk about letting chan go out alone.” Hyunjin points his finger in front on Changbin face.

“What?? Why?” Changbin whined. Chan laughed, wave playfully to him and mouthed the word good luck to him.

* * *

Chan arrived in front of the castle’s library; he hesitated a bit before knocking the huge door.

“Come in” A low voice gave order. Chan pushed the door and pop his head inside, the slowly he, himself is inside. The castle’s library was so huge, there’s so many old books that chan already read and somehow, there are new ones too. The books are divided by its genre, Chan’s favourite would be the fantasy one, the one that talks about magic and stuffs. He is also very interested in history, the that told him about the old generation and the fallen kingdom. He really loves the library; He loves the smell of it and the memories within it.

“Hi father, I heard that you summon me? What can I do for you father?” Chan bowed a bit to the king who was sitting on the sofa, showing respect to the king.

“No need to be formal chan-ah! You know I hate it!” The king whined a bit to his son and stood up, opening his arms wide. Chan laughed it off and goes into the king’s arms, happily engulfed into a hug.

“I miss you dad” Chan mumble into his father chest.

“Aww, I miss you too channie” The king pats his son head.

“You are at fault here! You were so busy to the point you didn’t even have time to eat with me! It’s only with mum. She misses you too” Chan looked up to his father, complaining.

“But I see your mum everyday tho, in the bedroom, before sleeping” The king smirks.

“DAD!” Chan let go of his hug, disbelieving what he just heard.

“What? Of course, I see her in the bedroom, we share the same room for god sake! And I also need to wish her goodnight! What were you thinking channie?” The king quickly defend himself and took the opportunity to tease his cute son.

“N-Nothing” Chan blushed; a bit embarrassed. The king let out a joyful laugh, it’s always fun to tease his grownup son.

“Anyway, a little birdie told me you snuck out today”

‘aish, hyunjin, that brat’ Chan silently curse the other boy.

“You know, I don’t care much if you wanna snuck out”

“Really?!” Chan eyes widened

“Yes, you need the adventures. But you know, you can’t let your mum know” Oh, that’s the thing that Chan knows very well, his mother, the Queen, won’t let him go out. Its dangerous for him she always says.

“But,, I’ll keep it as a secret, secret between us father and son” The king flash out his fatherly smile.

“Promise?” Chan eyes shined; he is really happy.

“Pinky promise” The king showed his pinky, Chan happily intertwined their pinkies.

“Now, shooh, I want to read this book, go hang out with the boys” The king picks up the book that he was reading before. Chan laughed and get out from the library. He walks happily while humming to his own room to meet the two boys that he left earlier.

* * *

“So hyung, did Channie hyung tell you where did he go while he was out?” Hyunjin, now on Chan’s bed crossed his arm and look at Changbin who was standing by the bed post.

“He only told me that he was searching for the destinies” Changbin let out a sigh.

“What? Why would he want to meet them?” Hyunjin turn his head looking at Changbin.

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me” Changbin let out sigh again and sat beside Hyunjin on the bad. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Chan head pop in and he smiles at them.

“Guys, wanna hang out at the usual place?” They both agreed. The usual place was the garden, they always go there when they want to see the sky painted with beautiful stars. When they arrived, they lay down on the mat that was prepared by staffs, the staffs always prepare ahead since the prince loves to come here.

“Binnie, Jinnie, today while I was out, I met a really cute boy” Chan suddenly said breaking the peaceful silence.

“WHAT?” Changbin let out a yell. Hyunjin perks up out of curiosity.

“Who?” Hyunjin tilt his head a bit and looked at Chan.

“His name is Minho, he’s a witch! Can you believe that?” Chan excitedly tell them.

“Minho? As in minho hyung who lives in woods?” Hyunjin asked again.

“YES! HIM! Wait, how do you know him?” Chan and Changbin looked at Hyunjin, eyes brims with curiosity.

“Oh, my friend, Yang Jeongin is his apprentice” Hyunjin casually said while laying back down looking at the stars.

“Jeongin? As in Innie?” Suddenly Changbin speak up.

“Yes, I call him that too, wait how do YOU know him?” Hyunjin sat down again and pointed at Changbin.

“Well, while searching for chan hyung, I helped him since he was carrying so much stuff”

“Ohh, classic jeonginnie.” Hyunjin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the update today was a bit crappy i think :'( But i really hope you guys enjoyed this! I wanted to give you ideas on how's the royal family is! Thank you for reading!


End file.
